1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for acquiring cardiac image data obtained from an examination subject, in particular in the context of magnetic resonance tomography (MRT).
2. Description of the Prior Art
For acquiring cardiac image data of a human or animal subject, various image acquiring techniques are used in which data are actually acquired only in a small time region of the cardiac cycle. The remaining time is unused during the acquiring, because this time is merely spent waiting for the heart to, for example, return to the desired segment of the cardiac cycle, or for preparation pulses (in the case of MRT) to achieve their effect on the resulting image, or for the tissue to subsequently relax again.
If, for example, images of the myocardium are produced in the context of a morphological imaging, this often takes place only in the end diastolic phase. In addition, there are other image acquiring techniques in which not every heartbeat, but only every second or third heartbeat, is used to produce the image. Examples of this include certain morphology or viability exposures.
The unused time results in long overall examination times that yield a relatively small amount of data.